User blog:Scarly/Love Is A Battle Feild - Scarlet, Sinead
This is a sequel to My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story, also found here on my blog. This is about Scarlet and a new girl, Sinead Reid. Info on Sinead will be added to my user page, when I make a pic of her. This will have Cody in it to, her part in this story is after Cody Pepper's 'Normal' Life. Chapter 1 - Perfection or Delusion? '~Scarlet~' Every night I have the same dream, of the night me and Ted danced outside the gym on prom night. Each morning, I wake up with fresh tears on my cheeks. Our "happy ever after" was short lived. He didn't learn anything from our temporary break up, he is exactly the same and I hate myself just a little bit for thinking he could change. I sat in English class, thinking about about how things used to be, I wasn't paying much attention to what Mr Galloway was saying. The new girl Sinead had been talking to me for five minutes now, and I hadn't taken in anything she said. I couldn't even pretend to be interested. I was too upset about how things were going with Ted, he made excuses whenever I wanted to take a walk in the park, or go on a double date with Cody and Gary. The time we did have together, was spent on the football pitch, with all the other guys making innuendos. When the bell rang, I grabbed my notebook, and walked out the class, not looking back. "Scarlet!" some one called from behind me. I stopped and looked at them, they were dark skinned and had short black hair, their eyes were brown. It took a few moments for me to realise, she was the new girl Sinead. She had moved into mine and Mandy's dorm, when she came to Bullworth a week ago. "Oh, hey!" I said, finally acknowledging her at last. "Is something wrong? I was talking to you for like, most of the lesson and you seemed totally out of it," she said, looking at me like I was ill or something. "I'm fine," I lied. It was a easy lie to tell, I told this lie often. "Ok, if you're sure. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in Bullworth Town, and go shopping?" she asked. This annoyed me how she had latched onto me, and acted like we were best friends, just because we shared a dorm. "Alright," I said, because I couldn't think of a excuse. I walked to the main hallway, I couldn't see any of the guys or Mandy. I walked up the stairs, and shook my head with disgust at what I saw. Ted was stuffing Algie, into the nerd's own locker. I forced myself to smile and walked towards him. I've gotten good at that, pretending I was completely happy. "Hey, Babe!" Ted said, as he locked the padlock on the locker. "Picking on nerds today?" I commented, but made it sound like a question. "As always, but today it's for a reason," he said, walking towards Earnest's locker. "What is it this time?" I asked, after I had said it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. "Dodgeball tournament starts tomorrow, we've got to break their spirit now," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed, and walked to the girls bathroom. Boys! It's all romantic gestures, flowers and going out on dates at first, then after awhile the closest I get to a date is watching him stuff nerds into their own lockers. Mandy was stood at the sink, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. "Hey! Hiding again?" she said, brushing her hair. "I'm not hiding," I said flatly. "Yeah, 'course your not," she said, winking. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and tied her ribbon into a bow. "You should talk to him, you know." "Talk to who?" I said, clearly playing dumb. Mandy looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "Ted, of course. It was alright during the summer, you had loads of time to spend together, but he has to focus on team stuff now." "Maybe," I said, leaning on the wall. Was that what it? Maybe I was stressing over nothing. "While he's hanging out with the guys, you should hang out with us girls. Sinead talked me into going shopping in Bullworth Town, it could be fun." She sprayed some perfume on. "You to? She's always asking me to go shopping, or hang out at the carnival. She gets on my nerves," I said, changing the subject. "Yeah, but it's better than hanging around this place, bored out of my mind." The bell rang, great, time for biology. "See you later," I said, waving at Mandy. "Bye.." she replied. I walked to class, not really taking any notice of anyone. I had the desire to smack my head against the wall, when I saw who was waiting for me - Sinead. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, smiling and waving like a total dork. "They moved me into the same classes as you, in the afternoons! Isn't this great? We can work together, and be project buddies!" I didn't have to force a smile this time, I had a genuine reason not to work with her today. "Great, but I can't. Ted is my lab partner, in both biology and chemistry." "Oh, well.. we still have other classes!" she said, her smile didn't even flicker. She was too cheery for her own good. I walked into the classroom and sat down at the usual lab table - near the window, so I could look out when I got bored. Shortly after, Ted sat down next to me, we smiled at each other and held hands under the table. "Good afternoon, class..." Mr Slawter said. The sound of his voice always sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way. He had the stare of a vampire in the crypt. "We have a new specimen in today.." He paced around the class, placing the trays on each table. "You may begin." I looked down at the dead rat on the tray, it was disgusting. I looked away from it in disgust. "It's alright Babe, the Tedster's got this covered," Ted said, picking up the scalpel. "Don't you need to pin it down first?" I asked, trying not to look at the rodent. "Yeah, I know. Can't you do that?" he replied. So much for 'the Tedster's got this covered.' As soon as the bell rang, I was glad to get a from the class - I practically ran back to the dorms. I didn't even say good-bye to Ted, he probably didn't notice anyway. I got changed out of my uniform, and walked downstairs. There wasn't anyone in the common room, good, I was glad about that. I wanted time alone to think. Mandy walked into the common room with Sinead, the two of them were talking away. "Ready to go?" Sinead said cheerfully. "Go where?" I asked, wondering if I had been in here longer than I thought. "Shopping remember!" she said, tapping me on the head. "Earth to Scarlet!" She giggled. "Hey!" I snapped, shoving her away from me. "I just didn't think that was today." '~Sinead~' There wasn't that many shops around Bullworth Town, but it was nice to spend sometime away from the school. All the lessons were boring, and the same routine. I talked about all the things I liked - like singing, hanging out on the beach and stuff. Mandy didn't really say anything, she didn't seem interested by anything. Scarlet seemed to be in a world of her own, completely lost in her own thoughts. I had to call her name a few times, before she even answered, and when she did the answer had nothing to do with what I said. But, I wasn't going to give up, I will make friends with them, whether they like it or not. I saw a under pass, leading towards a part of town that looked completely different to Bullworth Town. The sign read 'New Coventry.' Mandy and Scarlet made their excuses not to go, and left with their arms linked. I didn't give it a second thought, I crossed the road. New Coventry was drastically different from Bullworth Town, it was broken down and exciting. Even boring and mundane things, like an old person crossing the road seemed more interesting. I kept walking until I saw a gas station, I had no idea were I was now, I hadn't bothered to remember. I saw a muscly guy with a buzzcut, he looked kinda scary, he had a baseball bat in his hand. "Excuse me..." I said nervously. When he looked at me, I felt a shiver of fear down my spine. He had a completely crazy look in his eyes. "What?" he said, his voice has harsh and gravelly. "Nothing..." I whimpered. I ran away with fear, I didn't stop until I saw a abandoned tenement. There was some boys, that looked around my age, sat on the steps out front. All of them had leather jackets, and looked like they had just stepped out of the fifties. "Um.. which way is the way back to Bullworth?" I asked them. "I'm headin' back, ta work on my bike. I'll show you," one of the boys said. He was tall, had dark skin and had black hair. He stood up, and crossed the road - I followed him. I recognised him from my art class, he was one of the few people that paid attention. "I'm Sinead," I said, introducing myself. It would be rude if I didn't introduce myself. "Norton," he replied. We didn't speak as we walked back to the school, and didn't even say goodbye when we reached the school gates. We parted ways at the crosswords, I returned to the dorms. In the common room, Scarlet and Pinky was having a blazing argument, Christy, Mandy and Lola was watching. Beatrice, Eunice and Angie were watching them, but trying to make it look like they wasn't. '~Cody~' I woke up feeling like crap, my head hurt, my eyes hurt. I climbed out of bed and stumbled across my small room, and crossed off another day on my calendar. Then I realised something, it was nearly the end of September and I hadn't broke up with Gary once this month. I usually mark the day with a heart, because I'm happy to be rid of him for a few days. There wasn't a single heart. Last month I broke up with him 5 times. It didn't make sense to me, I wouldn't have forgotten to mark it. I walked into the bathroom and got undressed, as I stepped into the shower, I wonder why I hadn't dumped him at least once. He usually irritated the hell out of me, and I only put up with him because he was the only one, who lived in Old Bullworth Vale, that wasn't a Prep. After I got dressed, I looked out the window, I could see his house opposite, he was sat on the front porch. Why didn't he annoy me so? "Cody! Breakfast!" Mum shouted up the stairs. I ignored her. I continued to stare, I remembered when I first met him. It was last year, I was in the park trying to think of a plan to make those preps suffer, he was to. We started talking, he had gotten that dumb ape Russell to fight a new kid, Jimmy Hopkins. He told me about his plan to take over the school, and how he was going to use Jimmy Hopkins to do it. Even though we used to attend the same school at the same time, we had never spoken or even acknowledged each other until that day. There was something about that look in his eyes, it was like a danger warning sign, so full of malice and hatred, mixed with boredom. It gave me a adrenaline rush, just looking into his eyes as he talked. I agreed to help him, after all I had to get my revenge on someone to. It wasn't long before we got on each other's nerves, and wanted different things. He wanted to wait, and leave Hopkins to his own devices, I just wanted to beat the cliques and watch them squirm. The only thing keeping us together was the final goal. "Cody!!" Mum shouted again, she sounded annoyed this time. "What?" I shouted. "Breakfast is ready," she shouted back. I sighed and stomped down the stairs, wishing I could just stay in my room all day. I sat down at the breakfast table, and looked at my breakfast with disgust - blueberry pancakes. I hate blueberry pancakes. I reluctantly ate it, I would have to drown the taste out with beam cola. I could hear the boring monotone radio, playing music from 20 years ago. Mum sat at the table, with the newspaper in her well manicured hands, reading her horoscopes. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was head to toe dressed in Aquaberry. "We could go shopping today, Aquaberry has some beautiful dresses, and you could get a haircut!" Mum said excitedly, she smiled showing her pearly white teeth. "I can't, today I'm hanging out with Gary!" I lied. That must be the reason I hadn't dumped him, because Mum had been pressuring me to go shopping. I used him as a alibi! Mum sighed. "Why can't you be more girly?" As soon as I could get away, I ran across the road, I didn't even say hello to him. We didn't do greetings, that would imply that we actually liked each other. While he stared into nothingness, plotting like he always did, I stared at the side of his head. What was it? Why didn't I want to punch him in the face? He hadn't changed at all, he still looked exactly the same as he always did. He still had that scar, those malice filled eyes, ..everything was the same. "What?" he asked, realising that I was staring at him. "Nothing, just thinking how much I despise you," I lied. For some reason, I didn't despise him, and it was driving me crazy that I didn't know why. "Well, I despise you more," he replied, standing up - probably to be more dramatic. "I have a plan." That was our thing, being open with our hate. I don't even know what kept us together anymore. It seemed like all we did was plot and dump each other, since the day we met. Chapter 2 - Things Start To Change ~Cody~ He paced a few times, the way he was acting was like he was dripping with brilliance. Yet another plan, that was the thing that kept us together. I wanted to know what it was like without all the scheming and plotting. The chances of that happening, was seriously unlikely. For some unknown reason, I wanted to know what it would be like if we didn't plan anything. If I would actually like him, if I got to know him. The worst part was, I didn't know why I suddenly wanted to get to know him now. "All we need is someone to use, then this plan will be like lining up dominoes," he said, like he could see his plan appearing in front of him. I sighed, and found myself saying something I never thought I would. "What if.. we don't plan. If we just hang out." He looked at me blankly, one eyebrow raised. "Why?" he scoffed. "No reason," I lied. It was much easier to lie to him, that it was to tell the truth. "Whatever," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. As soon as my mum left, to go shopping, we headed over the road to my house. I preferred hanging out in my room, instead of the rest of the house. Mostly because my room wasn't decorated with pastel colours. I sat on my bed, staring at the wall. Gary was sat on my desk, looking through my digital camera at the street bellow. Whatever it was that he was looking at, he was concentrating hard on it. "Often make a habit of taking pictures of random people?" I enquired, trying to make it sound like I was mocking him. "Na. You don't have a telescope, so this'll have to do," he said. What he said reminded me of that phrase 'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.' The silence that followed was awkward. I could have sworn that he took a picture of something. "Can I borrow this camera for a while?" he asked, looking out of the window still. "Yeah, fine... what are you looking at?" I walked across the room, and stood next to him. "Isn't that your bimbo friend, with someone that isn't her dumb boyfriend?" he asked, in insulting way. I'd only known him to make everything, he says, sound insulting. "She's not a bimbo," I said automatically. Gary took another picture. I recognised the look on his face, it meant that he was scheming again. "That's exactly what I need! I can't believe I didn't think about that before. Using the dumb captain jock's bimbo girlfriend, is exactly what I need for my plan," Gary said. He paced, gesturing with his hands, as if he was having a silently having a conversation with himself. "As much as that moronic puppet likes to think he's king of the school, everyone knows that the captain of the football team is the king. If I break him, then the rest of the peons will fall." That was it, now we had another plan, whether I liked it or not. "Gary, what happened to just hanging out?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't rope me into another scheme. "But Cody, this is the perfect plan. I'll get revenge on them all," he said, looking me in the eyes. "Are you in?" I already knew my answer before he asked me. "No, not this time." Neither of us said anything, it surprised me, because he usually convinced me by mentioning beating up preps - and it usually worked. Not this time, things really had changed between us. Over the next week, I saw him less and less. I knew the reason, he was spending all his time plotting and planning. The only time I had away from my mum, and wondering what Gary was doing, was when I walked aimlessly around New Coventry. Today, I was too lost in my thoughts to realise the bus had stopped in Blue Skies Industrial Park. I was brought back to reality by the busdriver saying "End of the line." I got off, and walked around the shabby broken down part of town. I'd never been here before, my mum always told me to stay in Old Bullworth Vale and that poor people were no good. At first, I believed her. But after I got expelled from Bullworth, I realised her belief system was a load of crap. I walked past a fenced off area, with big metal gates - it looked like a abandoned chem plant on the otherside. There was a boy leaning against the fence, he had a orange shirt on and had dark skin. He raised his head and looked at me. "You lost?" he asked, he had a harsh kind of voice. "No," I replied, acting like it was all cool. I'd learned to take care of myself a long time ago, I didn't need help. "We don't like school kids around here," he said, looking me up and down. "Well, you're two years late on that one," I replied, I resisted the temptation to check him out. He nodded his head with approval. "Got a name?" "Cody," I replied, looking him in the eyes - they were filled with anger, and hatred. I got the same adrenaline rush, that I used to get, when I used to look Gary in the eyes. "Edgar." He nodded in the direction of some boys, all of them looked as tough as him. "Later." He walked over to the boys, and joined in with their conversation. That wasn't the last time I saw Edgar, each day, I took the bus route to Blue Skies and hungout with him and his friends. All of them hated the kids at Bullworth, I could hang out and hate the preps. There wasn't any scheming. After two weeks, Edgar asked me out. We were walking around the dock, just talking about anything, then we stopped at the broken part of the fence and sat down. "We should hangout, with out the boys around," he said, picking up a metal shard and throwing it into the water. "Like a date?" I asked, removing the bag of screws, that we found during our walk, from my bag. I opened it and placed it inbetween us, taking a handful. "Do you want it to be a date?" He took a handful of screws, and threw one into the murky water. "Maybe." I threw a screw, and watched it sink into the water. I thought of Gary, I wasn't sure if he was still my boyfriend, we hadn't spoken since that day in my room. Until now, I had never really thought of him as a proper boyfriend. Things with Edgar was so much easier, we could hangout and have fun. "It's Halloween in a week, I usually TP houses in Old Bullworth Vale with the guys..." he said, throwing another screw, but I interrupted him. "Sounds perfect, as long as I get to make a rich kid cry, I'm happy," I said, looking at him and smiling. "Great, but I was going to suggest we have our date before then," he said, smiling back. "Sure, sounds fun," I replied. When I got back home, Gary was waiting for me in my room. He was sat on my desk, looking out the window. "What are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised to see him. "Your mum let me in," he replied. He removed my camera from his pocket, and placed it on the desk. "I wanted to give you this back." "Great, now get out," I snapped, pointing at the door. "Tired, from spending all day with your new boyfriend Edgar?" he asked, giving me that look. The one that he did, when he knew something already, but still asked. "How did you..." I asked, wondering how he could possibly know who I had been hanging out with. "Nothing escapes my notice," he replied, not even looking at me this time. "It's none of your business who I hangout with! For the last three weeks, you have ignored me," I snapped. I poked him in the chest. "You seriously don't want to do that," he said, looking at me this time. His eyes ablaze with malice. "Why? Going to scheme against me?" I taunted, poking him again. He punched my right in the face, I didn't even stumble. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I punched him back. I don't know how it happened, but during our scuffle, we ended up kissing. Unlike all the other times, I didn't push him away. When he left, I felt like the worse person in the world. I had agreed to go on a date with Edgar, almost straight after made out with Gary. Category:Blog posts